DESCRIPTION: The Cell Sorter Core offers Center investigators access to high quality flow cytometry and cell sorting. It also provides expertise to investigators concerning the best approaches to sample preparation and staining techniques. In addition, Core personnel can assist investigators with data interpretation and presentation.